Ignorant
by Egypt Mesi
Summary: Ed was always to ignorant to realize anything important.' Edward makes a bet with Roy, six days, one clue for each day. But what Ed doesn't know is that Roy's clues will send him over the deep end, in a cazy, wild six days that will result in- what?
1. Day 1

"Hey guy's where is everyone?" Edward asked as he walked in, his red jacket hanging over his shoulder in a wave of cloth as he briskly strided over to the cabinet. The room was quite, unusually so than the regular hustle and bustle that usually filled the office. Grabbing a snicker doodle and holding it between his lips securely, he started fiddling with the coffee machine's many buttons.

Two pairs of eyes snapped over to the golden haired boy as the almost silent pour of coffee into the cup began. Ed could feel the uncomfortable feel of someone watching him, and turning to face them after a moment, Ed paused suspiciously as he saw a _blush _on Lieutenant Hawkeye's face, spreading like quick fire across her cheeks.

'_Well, guess hell froze over.'_

His eyebrows rose into his hairline as Riza made a quick muttered excuse towards Edward, and then Second Lieutenant Havoc before dashing toward the door, her face hidden behind her hair. The door shut quietly behind her, so quite that Ed wondered if Hawkeye was ever in the room. It was just Edward and Havoc now.

"So," Ed began, casually shoving his hands into his pockets. "Where is everyone?"

Havoc just laughed and moved over to his desk, riffled though his drawers before pulling out a huge three inch binder, and tossed it across the room to Ed.

"What's this?" Ed asked as he caught it and flipped through the folder, skimming through page after page. He did a double-take though when his eyes caught one particular sentence written in scrawled, bold handwriting.

"_**Is the women Colonel Mustang dates just a cover and he's really gay?"**_

Under that, two columns labeled 'for' and 'against' had list of names beneath that, two of the 'for' names reading _Havoc _and _Breda. _After that, it just drawled on about the terms and what money and odd were at stake.

Ed stopped reading when, in a shock, realized what he was holding. He was holding THE _bet _book. He had heard of the rumors of this exact book floating through east headquarters, and it was said that the book under Mustang's command was the best pool to get under with the most interesting bets but…

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Bets where a stupid, idiotic way to lose money. Still, the thought that all the bets that his fellow subordinates have come up with were in his hands was exciting.

"Hey boss, you okay their? If it bothers you so much about the gay thing, we still haven't figured out that one. The chief is a pretty hard cookie to crack." He paused and took a long drag of his cigarette. "But I wouldn't think you to be all phobic about a thing like that boss."

Ed broke from his confusing thoughts, and disbelievingly, he shouted, "Did you just call the Colonel a _cookie!"_

Havoc stared for a long, silent moment before chuckling. "Yeah, matter of speech there. Not meaning anything by it. But this is beside the point. Flip to the last page." He instructed, watching as Ed struggled to get to the right page, and his golden eyes following the text as he read.

Finishing, Ed lifted his eyes quizzically to stare at Havoc, "**Are chocolate bunnies better than flowers on Valentine's Day**." He read from the book before raising an eyebrow. "If you don't mind –which I really don't care if you do-, why the hell are you showing me this?"

He watched as Havoc slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead and give him a lazy grin. "Kain must have put it in their after we did the bet I'm trying to show you. Here" He walked over to the teen and, flipping a few pages until settling on one, he tapped it a few times, silently telling Edward to read it.

"**Who is the new girlfriend of Roy Mustang he's been bragging about for a week?" **Ed read it silently, his lips moving lightly with the text. He turned his head curiously to Havoc. "Bragging? Havoc, he's always done this, why is this different than any other girls he picks up?"

Havoc's grin faded, and he tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment, as if he couldn't remember. "He had been sleeping at his desk a day or two ago –what's new- but he began to mutter 'they're special' and 'different from the others' I guess he finally found someone worth remembering her name and not her rate in bed."

Ed turned crimson at this, and quickly shoving the binder into Havoc's arms, he ignored Havoc's protest as he grabbed the now-lukewarm cup of coffee and darted into the Colonel's office, shutting the door soundly behind him.

He really needed to stop doing that. People where getting suspicious.

"Fullmetal, how nice of you to finally show up, I figured after two hours of not making an appearance that you were out scavenger hunting with the others."

Ed jerked his head toward the couch, forgetting that someone was in the room, his eyes widening when he saw the Colonel sitting casually on the couch, his arms making a pillow for his head as he leaned back against the headrest.

"Scavenger hunt?" Ed repeated, wondering what connection this had to him and not getting there on time.

"Yeah, surly you've heard. I finally found someone worth keeping and since Havoc is so open-mouthed, he told everyone that this person is 'special.'" He smirked, eyes slitting down toward Edward.

"Wait a minute. They're making a _scavenger hunt _to find the girl. But you brag all the time!" He shouted, pointing a finger a Roy.

The colonel grinned, a murderous smirk slowly crawling across his face, and nervously, Ed swallowed. Whenever Mustang did that, he always ended up getting the short end of the stick.

"What the hell are you thinking bastard."

Roy shrugged, sitting up from his lazed position. "It just makes since now Ed, you think it's ridiculous because you know you can't win."

Ed froze, glaring heatedly at the man. He _so _could beat them all! He even had proof to back it up! He stepped forward, eyes burning with new-found determination. "Bastard, I could beat all of them at that stupid scavenger hunt!

"That so, Fullmetal? Is it a bet?"

A bet… did the colonel think…

He paused "Yeah, it is a bet!"

The man stood up, walking over to his desk and sat down, pulling out a fresh piece of paper and a pen from one of the many drawers.

"You have six days- one hint for each day. If you can't find out who the person is by then…" Roy smirked, eyes flashing dangerously. "Well let's just say you better win."

Ed scowled at that, but stepped forward. "And If _I_ win, you have to wear military-drag for an entire day." Ed smirked, tilting his chin upward. He would _so _win this.

He refused to lose to that Bastard Colonel.

"Fine, Fullmetal. Six days in time be back in my office at-" He glanced at the clock that hung on the wall behind him. "One o' clock. You're time begins… now." A slow smirk tugged at his lips. "And your first hint is… they're in the military."

Ed gapped, his mouth hung open. "Wha… what kind of hint is that!"

"Regardless, that is your hint. Dismissed." Roy spun around in his rolling chair, facing the window so that all Ed could see was the back.

"Can't… can't you at least tell me there rank?!" Ed shouted in disbelief, his flesh hand coming up to fist in his hair.

"_Dismissed, _Fullmetal." Roy stated firmly, his voice booming through the office.

Ed's eyes widened in shock. Mustang… never used that kind of voice with him. Quickly regaining control, he schooled his facial features to remain indifferent. "Fine Bastard…" He said shoving his hands into his pockets. "Just be ready to lose when I find this special someone."

And with that, Ed left, slamming the door closed with his foot.

Shaking his head, Roy smirked, eyeing the shoe mark on the door. Some things never change.

"Damn bastard." Ed muttered moodily as he stomped to his dorm, a sharp stab in his automail joints the whole way there. Looking up at the sky, he saw dark clouds looming over him, the wind suddenly picking up and blowing his face frame every which way.

'_Well…'_ he thought, grabbing his shoulder port with his flesh hand in a vague attempt to make it stop feeling like someone was piercing him repeatedly with a knife. '_at least Colonel Bastard and me can agree on one thing… nothing good comes from rain.'_

He reached the front porch of his dorm, just as the clouds stopped the back and forth battle of raining or not as bullet sized drops of rain came pouring down. Quickly shoving his key in the lock, he threw his entire body weight against the stubborn door, and forced his way inside.

Now to puzzle this… bet.

Making some hot chocolate, Ed grabbed his notebook from his bedroom, and curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his frame, leaving his arms out.

Pulling the pen from inside the spiral, Ed tapped the end of the pen to his lips, sucking on the clicker in thought. Who could the Colonel possibly like? An image of a blonde women with auburn eyes flashed through his mind, making Ed shake his head. Lieutenant Hawkeye was to brash for the Colonel. Mustang would probably die in the first week of their relationship, but the idea of Mustang dodging bullets for whatever reason was comical.

Ed took the pen from his mouth, and in his cramped handwriting began listing off people who could harbor the feelings of the ever-womanizing Colonel Roy Mustang.

Ed paused, pen held in midair as a thought struck him. What if-

"_**Is the women Colonel Mustang dates just a cover, and he's really gay?"**_

Ed bit his lip, eyebrows scrunched. Could it really be possible that-

Ed laughed, tossing the pen and notebook aside, pulling the blanket to his shoulders as he laid down, the edge gripped tightly in his metal fist. A small smile tugged on his lips as he closed his eyes, ready to take a nap.

'Cuz there is no way that Roy Mustang, the womanizing Bastard, is gay."

* * *

"Hey Brother." Al said as Ed walked into the kitchen, hair astray and mused as he rubbed his eye with his left hand.

"Hey Al." Ed muttered, still half asleep from his nap. "When did you get home?" He looked at all the bags of food, putting two and two together. "You went shopping."

Al grinned, quickly shoving a gallon of milk into the fridge, laughing as Ed scowled. "Before you say anything Brother, I'm making stew. Oh and I also got you some strawberries. I know how much you like them."

Ed smiled, going over to Al to hook an arm around the admittedly tallers waist, leaning closer to press his cheek against Al's shoulder. "Thanks, Alphonse. Here, I'll help you put everything up."

A silence slowly slinked its way into the room, settling comfortably as they continued to put up the food.

"So…" Al began, his voice ringing loud through the kitchen. His back was to Ed, hands reaching up to put something on the top shelf of the pantry, so he couldn't see his brothers reaction to what he was about to say. "I heard about your bet with the Colonel. Do you have any clue who it is?"

Ed blinked. How could Al have known in such a short time? Ed sighed, bringing up his flesh hand to run through his messed up hair, rubbing the back of his neck. "That Bastard gave me the most useless clue. 'They're in the military.' That ass… I don't even have a guess. Maybe Lieutenant Hawkeye…she's pretty."

The fact was there weren't many girls in the military-

'_Maybe that's not the problem.' _a voice hissed in his ear, bringing the thought from earlier up in the front of his mind. Shaking his head, he cursed that he even read that bet… it just wouldn't leave him alone.

"I don't think it's Lieutenant Hawkeye, Brother." Al's voice broke through the older's thoughts, bringing him back with a shocked blink of his eyes. "Yeah…" He drawled. "I don't either… she's just the only girl in the military I know that's always around the Colonel."

Al smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Brother. I'm sure you'll find the person before the bets over."

Ed shrugged, leaning against the counter. Making sure Al was looking away, Ed subtly sniffed himself, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He reeked of Head Quarters… a smell he always hated.

Al laughed as he caught Ed out of the corner of his eye. "Go take a shower, Brother. I'll tell you when I finish the stew."

Ed nodded, and Al watched as Ed, feet dragging, went upstairs towards the bathroom, silent until the start of the shower met Al's ears.

"Well… time to begin the stew."


	2. Day 2

"So, Bastard… what's my next hint?" Ed stood in front of the Colonel's desk, hands shoved in his pockets, a scowl firmly in place.

Mustang, as usual, was not affected by Ed's bad ass attitude, so placing his chin in his knitted fingers, smirked. "Well, Ed, have you gotten any ideas with my first hint?"

Ed sputtered, a blush rising up on his cheeks. "Bastard, like you could even call that a hint!" he averted his gaze, looking to the side.

Roy slanted his eyes downward, smirking inwardly as Ed's blushed deepened, spreading over his nose. "On the contrary, Fullmetal, it was a very good hint," Roy watched in amusement as Ed, his blush still in place, tried to pull off indifference. "Come here, Edward," Roy said, pulling a little black notebook from his desk drawer.

Looking up, Roy raised an eyebrow at Ed, who stood rooted in the same spot. "Edward." Roy emphasized, using his commanding officer voice. "Come here,"

He was awarded with Edward softly padding over to him, standing right beside Roy (who was sitting in his swivel chair.)

"Do you know, Fullmetal," Roy turned his chair to face Ed, and gave a shake to the little black book in his hand, "What this is?"

At Ed's baffled expression, Roy continued, "These are all the girls I've ever went on a date with," he passed the book to Ed, who instantly began flipping through it. "Do you realize that ANY of those girls could be the one I like?"

Ed gapped, "But… but there must be over a hundred in here… there is no way tha-" he cut off as Roy held up one gloved finger, a smirk on his face.

"All these girls though… have one thing in common," Roy stood up, putting his height to his advantage, towering over Ed. "None of them… are in the military."

Clapping Ed on the shoulder, he took his book back from limp fingers, moving his hand down to the small of Ed's back, to guide the blond deftly to the door. Opening the door once they reached it, Roy smirked and gently pushed the blond through it. "Your hint for today is that they have a sibling."

And with that, Roy shut the door, Edward standing shocked and confused on the other side until-

"Bastard, open this door!"

* * *

It wasn't until Ed was out the gate of HQ, and heading toward the library that the effect of Mustangs words hit him full force.

He was back to square one.

"Ah that, Bastard!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, but those files are confidential," the smack librarian said, her polished nailed hands holding down to the desk the file that Ed was just about to flip through.

"And as I said before, I'm a certified state alchemist," he shook his watch at her for emphasis. "I'm _allowed _to look through the list of people in the military," his eyebrows pulled together in anger, teeth bared in a snarl.

"Well… I'm afraid _you're _not allowed to look through the military records," the girl said, prying Ed's grip off the folder, and placing it back on the shelf behind her.

They were in the military branch of the library, a small room filled to the top with military no-how, one where most state alchemist were allowed. (regular soldiers were allowed in here, but it wasn't much use to them because it was mostly alchemic research that filled all the folders) But now, this woman was telling him he couldn't look at the simplest document.

"What do you mean, _I _can't look at the records?" Ed asked, his voice dangerous.

"Well… I," The young librarian bounced from foot to foot, her long brown hair swaying around her. "Colonel Roy Mustang called and said that Major Edward Elric was not permitted to look through the military records. He also told me to give you this message," she took a small card from her jacket pocket, handing it to him.

Taking it, Ed turned it over so he could read the bubbly letters written in pink pen on the small card.

And on it, it said, _'Don't cheat.'_

Ed stared dumbly at this, until…

He threw down the card (which fluttered inanimately to the ground) and stalked off, fist clenched to his side as he walked out of the library, slamming the door angrily behind him.

That man would pay.

* * *

Roy Mustang's infamous smirk stretched quickly across his face as the distant sound of Edward Elric's angry shouts rang throughout the hallway, growing closer and closer.

Finally, with one final shout, the door to Roy Mustang's office flew open, a flushed, panting blond standing in the threshold.

"You," Ed hissed displeasure evident in his golden eyes. "You really want me to lose, don't you? You cared that much that you would block me from researching, and then you tell the lady that you probably flirted up a storm to with to get her to not allow me to read that folder- and give me a card!"

He stomped over, hands slamming down on Roy's desk, leaning forward so he was nose to nose with the sitting Colonel. "Don't cheat," Ed seethed. "Don't cheat!" his voice grew louder. "You're one to talk, Mustang," Ed yanked away, almost mirroring disgust.

Ed spun around, a set look in his eyes. "Give me permission," he demanded.

Roy, after getting over the shock of the display, leaned back to finally get an open look at the boy. Tiny strands of hair were falling out of the blonds braid, brushing against his taut neck, framing it nicely. A deep, angry blush covered the blonds face, making the tiny dots of freckles that spread across his slightly upturned nose stand out all the more.

Returning his gaze to Ed's golden orbs, he stared deep with them, as if he was trying to tear into Ed's soul, to see exactly what was going on in this complicated boys head.

" Well," Roy murmured, turning to his desk, and began straightening papers to give his hands something to do. "I guess we have to fix this…" he slid his gaze to Ed, slanting his eyes. "mishap."

Ed's face darkened, his ears growing red. "WHAT-"

"Or," Roy cut Ed off. "We could just leave things like they are. How does that sound… _Edward," _hepronounced the boys name sharply, smirking as realization dawns on Ed's face.

Roy wasn't going to give him permission unless he didn't speak out.

'_Smart kid,' _Roy thought, enjoying Ed struggling to not lash out at Roy. _'But will he hold out?'_

"Well, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, raising a slim eyebrow. "Do you have anything to say?"

Ed sputtered, trying to form his words that he didn't need Roy to give him permission, but finally, he sighed, mumbling a quite, "no"

Roy gave Edward a true smile, secretly thinking that Ed's docile state was in fact- quite cute. Picking up the phone, Roy dialed the library's nimbler, waiting till an annoyed voice filtered through the phone.

"East Central Library."

"Katie?" Roy said, turning his 'playboy' voice on, smirking as Ed sent a scowl his way. "It's Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Oh!" the women said, the eagerness evident in her voice. "The young man you told me about came by, he-"

"Yes, I know. He's in my office right now. He ran straight over here when he could not get clearance. I'm just calling to say when he comes back, he's allowed to look at those files."

"I see… he seemed… mad when I told him he didn't have access," her voice was nervous, as if she was dreading that Roy was sending Ed over to her again.

Roy laughed, his deep baritone voice bouncing through the room. "Not at all. Edward is a good soldier, I've never-"

'_click'_

Roy blinked, surprised as the line went dead, the dial tone filtering through the phone. Looking over to the cradle, Roy saw a gloved hand on the receiver. He ran his gaze up to the angry blond whose eyes flared in irritation. "Don't…" Ed hissed. "Don't portray me as one of your lap dogs."

"And what do you think you are?" Roy bent forward, his face only inches away from the blonds, their breaths mingling together.

Ed hesitated, backing up a few paces to put some distance between him and the Colonel. Finally after a long pause, Ed set his jaw, defiantly glaring at Roy. "I'm not _your _dog." He growled, and turning on his heels, stalked out of the room, his nose in the air as he walked singularly out of HQ.

But one thought still nagged at him in the back of his mind, one he had no answer to. If he wasn't Roy's dog…

Whose dog was he?

* * *

Edward sighed agitated as he flipped through the military records, his leather bound notebook open beside him, pen in hand as he jotted down people that fit the Colonel's criteria. It wasn't like it was hard work- in fact, he had already narrowed down half of the girls in the military.

The problem was that doing this for so long was so damn tedious!

Yawning, Ed raised his hands above his head and stretched, sighing when he heard a satisfying crack as his back popped. Checking the time on his pocket watch, Ed sighed. It was already eleven o' clock.

Ed quickly counted the papers he hadn't searched through yet, figuring that he needed to finish sorting through them to make any progress at all.

But his body was taking its toll for doing this so long.

His eyes were burning, so taking off the silver rimmed reading glasses he had on, he clenched his eyes shut and touched the tips of his thumb and pointer finger to his eyes, pressing lightly.

Ed was really worn down. He had only four more days to figure out who the Colonel's girl was, and only now that he realized how hard it was, he was beginning to worry about his "punishment."

Why had he agreed to this bet without demanding that the Colonel tell him exactly his terms?

Ed couldn't help but think he had a problem of working things out rationally.

'_But still,'_ Ed thought as he returned his glasses to the bridge of his nose. _'I did agree so I might as well give it my all.'_

Determined, he returned to taking notes of all the girls in the military…

Never noticing the shadow that slowly slinked away.


	3. Day 3

"Brother… you need to get up."

Ed woke to Al's gentle voice, and a hand shaking his shoulder. "What is it Al?" Ed grumbled, swatting at his brothers hands and burrowing deeper into the covers.

"No." Al said firmly, yanking the sheets off the bed, chuckling as Ed curled into himself in a vain attempt to get away from the sudden rush of cold. "Brother, you have to get up. Colonel Mustang called and wants you in his office at nine."

Ed frowned, throwing his pillow over his head. "That Bastard? I don't care what he says," Ed murmured, ready to fall asleep again.

"He says he has something to give you,"

That got Ed up. In a flash of gold, Ed jumped out of bed, padding quickly over to the bathroom, pulling his hair into a messy high ponytail.

"Al," Ed called loudly, a toothbrush in his mouth. "What time is it?"

"Eight fifty," Al heard a pause in Ed's brushing until, in a rush of speed that only Ed could possess, the shorter flew around the room, pulling clothes on at random.

It wasn't until Ed was trying to pull an extra pair of boxers over his pants that Al decided to step in, hooking the clip on Ed's black jacket.

"Brother, I don't know what you'd do without me," Al sighed, relinquishing Ed's tight hold on his boxers, pulling them off the jeans.

"Probably go insane," Ed mumbled as Al straightened his jacket.

The younger laughed. "Okay, Brother. You better head down to Head Quarters- you don't want to keep the Colonel waiting.

Ed scowled. "Yes I do," he responded defiantly, which made a smile tug Al's lips.

"Just go, Brother." Al said, pushing Ed forward.

"Okay, Okay, I'm going," Ed laughed, walking to the front hall, Al trailing close behind him.

"Oh, by the way, Al," Ed paused at the door, hand on the knob. "I'm going to eat lunch in the mess hall today so don't bother waiting up,"

"Sure, Brother. I was planning on calling Winry today, anyway. We should really go visit her and Aunt Pinako sometime soon,"

At this, a stab of guilt washed over Ed. "O-okay, Al, sure," With that, Ed swung open the door, and ran out, heading toward East Headquarters.

As soon as the dorm was out of sight, Ed slowed to a walk, heart pounding, but not just from the running.

Whenever Al talked about going to see Winry, he always felt that Al stayed with him because the younger felt that Ed was his responsibility.

Sometimes, Ed wondered where Al would be if he didn't have to watch over Ed.

Al and Winry would be the perfect couple, and it was no secret that Al harbored feelings for the blonde girl…but…

Every time Ed mentioned it, Al would just blush and make sputtered excuses that never entirely denied anything.

But when asked why, at least once Ed would be mentioned as one of the reasons Al didn't move in with the Rockbells.

Deep in thought, Ed barely noticed when he reached the military HQ's steps, nor when his feet instantly took the path to Colonel Roy Mustangs Office.

It must have been because he was so quite, and he didn't enter in his usual kick-the –door-open-way, but when he walked into Mustang's office, he was surprised to see Roy sitting behind his desk, a huge carton of strawberries open on his desk.

"What?" Ed asked, staring incredulously at Roy.

"Ah, Fullmetal. You actually showed up," Roy said, a false smile on his face as he stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, what's with the strawberries?" Ed asked and sat on the couch, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Always straight to the point I see, Fullmetal," he picked up the carton and walked over to Ed. "The person who our bet revolves around happens to like strawberries, and I never been to crazy about them before, but I just wanted to try it one last time," he handed the carton to Ed. "I didn't really enjoy the sourness much. You like strawberries, don't you, Fullmetal?"

"Um…yeah," Ed opened the carton and looked inside to see the reddest, fullest strawberries he ever seen.

Roy clapped Ed on the shoulder, and walked over to the door. "By the way, Fullmetal, the librarian called. Said you left your glasses there,"

At this, Ed's hand flew to his jacket pocket, searching for what he instantly knew wasn't there.

Ed lifted his gaze to Mustang, who was smirking. "I didn't know you wore glasses, Fullmetal," he said, his smirk growing wider when Ed started fumbling angrily with his words.

"Whatever," Ed finally mumbled as he got up from the couch, tucking the strawberries under his arm. "You better not tell anyone about this, Bastard," and with that Ed slightly shoved Roy so he could pass through the door, stalking down the hallway in anger.

Because now that Bastard Colonel knew that at the age of fifteen, Edward Elric needed reading glasses.

* * *

Ed sat in the mess hall, a tray of food sitting beside him as he flipped through his list of people that yesterday he had narrowed down.

The fact that made this easy was there weren't that many girls in the military. And when you put the factor of siblings into the matter, the most girls in the military are in the low twenty's.

As for the strawberries… that was a lousy hint. That means he had to _ask_ all the girls if they like strawberries, cuz there is no way in hell that's in their records.

'_Speaking of the sweet fruit,'_ Ed thought as he looked down at the carton beside his feet. He kicked off the lid and reached inside, picking one out. _'These are delicious,'_

Chewing thoughtfully on the strawberry, Ed suddenly has a thought. He could act like he was giving away strawberries, instead of asking them like he was some surveyor.

Since the military had pictures of there personnel, Ed had already memorized their looks, so he could easily point out the colonel's girls in the mess hall.

Throwing the rest of the strawberry in his mouth, he pocketed his research journal for safe keeping, and began stacking his trash on his tray.

Dumping his food in the trash can, Ed went back over to the table, grabbing the carton of strawberries before scoping out the mess hall. Taking out his journal, he flipped until he reached the list of girls.

_Ebony Jackson _was the first person on his list, and an image of a girl with long bluish-black hair and clear green eyes instantly popped up in Ed's mind.

Looking across the room, Ed spotted the girl, eating at a single table alone, just like Ed was minutes earlier. Walking over to her, he plopped the carton of strawberries on the table, earning a shocked and surprised look from the girl.

"Um," Ed froze under the piercing silver gaze of the girl, his idea suddenly sounding very, very stupid. "Do you want some strawberries?"

The girl blinked. "Er…well, I don't really like…" she glanced up and down Ed's profile. "strawberries," her voice changed into what could be considered suspicion. "Do you work here?"

Ed gapped, not really knowing what to say to that. "Uh, sorry to bother you," he said, and taking the strawberries, Ed left the cafeteria as quickly as possible without calling attention to himself.

Outside the mess hall, Edward scratched off Ebony Jackson off his list, sighing.

If that wasn't awkward, he didn't know what was. He had to find some way to ask those girls without them becoming suspicious.

Suddenly an idea stuck Ed. But he would have to hurry if he wanted to 'question' them before lunch ended.

And with that, he headed out the military HQ.

* * *

Ed pulled the brim of his tan messenger cap to the side of his face, the material fitting snuggly against his head.

He was out of his usual attire, and now wore a bright red t-shirt with a fake ID hanging from a lanyard around his neck. Baggy surfer pants barely clung to his waist, and his hair was let down in a low ponytail, which hung to the middle of his back.

He had fifteen minutes to find and ask all those girls if they liked strawberries, and it would be a close call, but he had the perfect plan.

He walked up to a brown haired girl. "Hello, I'm here to do a survey on how many people would eat healthy if we changed our lunch program," he gave a charming smile towards the girl. "How do you feel about strawberries?"

The girls eyes widened in excitement. "Oh, they are my favorite fruit! Are we going to have them here now?"

"Um, maybe. Depends. Your name is Elaine, right?" Ed asked, taking out his journal.

"Yes, sir!" she replied, jumping into a salute, making Ed blink in shock. No one…ever saluted him before.

What kind of girl is this anyway? Ed shrugged mentally, and circled her name.

"Thank you for your input," Ed said, tucking his journal into his shirt pocket and walking over to the next girl, all the way across the room.

The dark hair girl had her nose stuck in a research novel, and Ed had a feeling of recognition as he walked up to her. "Hello, I'm doing a survey on the amount of people who would eat-"

"No," the girl cut him off, not looking up from her book. "I would suggest you go take your little surveys and bother someone else with them."

"Now wait one damn minute," Ed said, slamming his hands on the table. "I came here all nice, and you have the nerve to-"

"To what, kid?" she finally looked up at him, revealing inky pools as dark as the black hair that hung around her face.

They both froze, a feeling of static running through their veins and cooling them to a chill.

Ed swallowed thickly, the moment that seemed to last forever, broken. _'What… just happened?' _Ed thought, wondering exactly, _why _this girl felt so familiar.

A smirk tugged on the black haired girls lips. "Tell you what, kid… you can cross off Sarah Fresian (1) from your list."

And with that, she picked up her book, and left, leaving Ed staring in confusion at the chair she just sat in.

What… just happened?

* * *

Roy Mustang walked into his office after a good lunch at his favorite restaurant, expecting to laze around until Hawkeye came back from her lunch break. Sitting back in his chair, Roy scanned the room for any abnormalities-

Only to draw his eyes to a pile of clothes lying hap-hazardly in the corner.

_Fullmetal's_ clothes.

Getting up, Roy walked over to the strewn pile to pick up a pair of pants, and held them at eye level, briefly noting they were still warm from the boy's body heat.

Taking the left legs foot hole, Roy ran his fingers over the cuff, instantly knowing it was Edwards by the frayed ends caused by catching on Ed's automail foot.

But… if Ed's clothes were there… "What the hell is Fullmetal wearing?"

Abruptly, the telephone on Roy's desk began ringing loudly, making Roy drop Ed's pants in shock.

Strutting over to his desk, Roy picked it up. "Colonel Roy Mustang," he answered in a strict tone.

"I met him today… such a cutie. You pick well Roy," a smooth, husky voice filtered through the phone, making Roy grin despite himself.

"Really, Sarah… when?"

"Just five minutes ago… and you should see the outfit he's wearing. If he wore that everyday he'd be a heart-throb before you know it."

"Oh… he's actually wearing clothes?" Roy mumbled, more to himself than Sarah, giving a stray glance toward the pile of clothes.

"What?" Sarah's voice filled with confusion.

"Hm… nothing." He didn't really mean to say that out loud.

A silence fell over them, both minds filled with thoughts of a golden boy.

"You know Roy," Sarah's tone was laced with concern. "He's really taking this bet seriously. What if you tell him and-" she cut off.

"And what?" Roy asked, although he already knew the answer.

"What if he doesn't accept it?" she sighed worriedly.

"I've been wondering that myself, Sar." Wondering wasn't just the half of it. It's been constantly on his mind ever since Ed took the bet.

"You should just call off the bet, Roy. Tell him how you feel," she sighed audibly. "If he finds out it's been him all along that you-" She paused, not sure of the older man's feelings for the blond. "He may take it the wrong way."

Roy ruffled his hair with his free hand. Making it more disheveled. "I'm already in way to deep, Sarah. And besides. If I call of this bet, I may never be able to tell him,"

"Just… be careful, Roy. I don't want you getting hurt," she sniffed, and Roy knew that she was on the verge of crying.

"Bye, Sarah." Roy said, cutting the conversation short and returning the phone to the cradle quickly so that both of them could avoid the awkwardness that was sure to come if they stayed on the line.

"I know, Sarah, I know." Roy said to himself, closing his eyes tightly.

But what he couldn't understand was: If he knew it, why did his heart hurt so badly at even the _thought_ of forgetting the blond.

Walking over to the pile of clothes, Roy picked up Ed's jacket, and pressed it to his face, inhaling deep.

'_Edward… what have you done to me?'_


	4. Day 4

Ed walked into the main office, surprised to see Hawkeye sitting at her desk, filing papers.

He hadn't seen here since the day the bet started and he briefly wondered where she has been the whole time, but his pondering was quickly broken as the said women shoved an envelope into his face.

Grabbing the letter, Ed turned it over so the front faced him. In the colonel's neat handwriting it said: _Fullmetal- Hint 4_

"Oi, where is the Bastard?" Ed asked Hawkeye, keeping his eyes trained on the envelope as he ripped it open greedily.

"Meeting." Riza said, returning to her desk.

"Ah," Ed glanced at the paper. In languid cursive, Roy had written;

'_Fullmetal, your next hint is that the person sometimes wears glasses. You should be able to gain access into the military files via library, or maybe not._

_Just remember what happens if you lose._

_Your Colonel,_

_Roy Mustang'_

Ed's eye twitched in annoyance as he closed the note, tucking it back into its envelope.

What the hell did the man mean by 'or maybe not?'

Ed shook his head. Looks like it was going to be another day at the library.

* * *

Ed sat at one of the small tables in the library, flipping through the military records. Since the strawberry hint, he had narrowed the number of girls down to sixteen.

And now with the glasses clue, only nine people on Ed's list have prescription glasses.

Leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the desk, Ed opened his journal, and marked out all the people who didn't wear glasses.

That left him with:

Naomi Caterway, a redhead whose to quite for her own good.

Sybil Myers, a tough blackish-blue haired girl that reminded Ed (by personality) of Hawkeye.

Tristan Miller

Mary Clive, a loud- mouthed girl who was way to tall for Ed's standards.

Amber True

Victoria Green

Victoria Green

Eve Stockholm, blond, tall, blue eyed. Typical stereo typed blond. Dumb as a doornail.

Nicole Brown

And finally, Sarah Fresian, a women who reminds Ed of someone, but can't quite put a finger on it. He kept her name on his list out of spite, since she didn't have any prescription for glasses.

Ed snapped the book shut, and entering a violent coughing fit when a cloud of dust rose from the old journal, catching in the back of his throat. A sensation snaked around him deep within his chest, grabbing hold as his lungs worked desperately to rid himself of the dusty substance.

Suddenly, a tiny hand beast on his back, patting it steadily.

After the coughing stopped and left Ed with just a small tickling in the back of his throat, Edward looked back, only to be caught in obsidian orbs.

"You," he muttered, staring at the girl which he knew as Sarah Fresian. "You remind me of someone, but I have no clue who."

The girl laughed, pulling Ed to a standing position. "That's because the guy you know has a different name than me.

Ed blinked. So it wasn't all in his head. "Then who?"

She laughed, a weird jingling sound- almost like a bell. "Let's just say, if you knew whose sister I was, you'd never even consider me for that little bet of yours." She tapped the file to the right of Ed with a long polished fingernail.

"You're… the Colonel's sister?" Ed asked in disbelief as everything clicked into place. No wonder she seemed so familiar.

"You got that right, kid. We have different fathers, so his name is Mustang, mines Fresian." Her voice was smug, and Ed couldn't understand how she could talk about her parents so easily. Every time he did, he was always filled with something he could never quite place an emotion on.

"Anyway, kiddo, I gotta run. See ya later."

And with that, she walked out of the library, a pair of golden eyes watching in amazement.

They look so alike.

Sighing, Ed pulled his glasses out of his jacket pocket and slid them on his nose, grimacing at the stain it put on the bridge. Picking at some lint on his shirt, Ed looked back at his notebook, which he had flung to the floor when the fit hit him.

Picking it up, he sighed as the binding sagged under the pressure, only a few strands keeping the pages from falling out.

Ed shook his head in disappointment. This journal has been with him thick and thin, and the thought of replacing it made a pang of sadness sweep over him.

Clapping his hands, Ed quickly pulled an array into his mind, and touched his finger to the book. A crackle of alchemy sprang up from his hands, a blue light filling the entire area Ed was in.

As the light faded away, Ed could still taste the tale-tell signs of alchemy in the air, like starch on his tongue.

He ran his flesh finger over the fixed bind, feeling the thin fabric from the many times he used alchemy to repair it. The sad truth was that you could only use alchemy so many times before it becomes helpless to fix.

He tucked the journal carefully into the inside jacket pocket, the familiar weight tugging down in the area close to his heart.

Getting up, Ed slowly walked out of the library, feeling a pull at his chest that he knew had nothing to do with the journal.

* * *

"Hey, Brother!" Al smiled as Ed walked through the front door, feet dragging.

The younger's grin quickly faded as soon as he took in his sibling's mood, and he hurriedly walked over to Ed. Taking the heavy red jacket off his brother. Al set to work fixing up Ed's disheveled appearance, all the while tossing question after question out into the silence.

"What's wrong, Brother?"

"Did something happen with the Colonel?"

"How's the bet going?"

Ed just simply brushed passed Al, skimming his gloved hand over the younger's shoulder as he walked towards his bedroom. He muttered a small 'no' towards his brother, even though something was definitely wrong with him…

He just didn't know what.

* * *

If someone asked if Sarah Fresian was an alchemist, she would say 'no.'

Sure, she worked for the state as one, but in her own mind, her skills did not rest solely in alchemy.

Some say that the things that she does do not exist, but they also say mythical creatures such as the Homunculi do not exist- creatures that were proven to exist very much, as they caused destruction and disaster to the human race.

She could do so many things, all with the touch of her fingers… now all she had to do is sit back and watch, as day five of the bet came closer.


	5. Day 5

Ed slowly trudged his way to Colonel Mustang's office, eyes set on the floor as golden eyes watched in a trance as every step he took brought him closer to the man he was dreading to see.

It was almost like watching a movie, and you couldn't stop the hero from walking into the mass murders (quite obvious) trap.

The thing was, ever since he left the library, Ed had just felt… depressed about the whole bet thing, without any reason why.

And he had no clue what was making him feel this way.

"Edward?" Riza's voice rang through his thoughts, and with a surprised noise he quickly muffled, Ed realized he was standing in front of Roy's office door. How long he didn't know.

"Heh," Ed chuckled, giving Riza a small, embarrassed wave as he walked into Mustangs office without a second thought-

and instantly regretted it.

A wave of fear washed over him as he remembered _why _exactly he was hesitating as his eyes set on a smug Roy Mustang sitting (per usual) behind his big wooden desk.

"Well, Fullmetal, you certainly took your time getting here. Were you trying to see how many steps you can take with your tiny little legs of yours?" Roy motioned towards the window, a smirk adorning his face.

With a feeling of hot fire quickly going through Ed's veins, the younger realized with a defeated look that Roy's window had a perfect view of the way that Ed had walked to HQ. He had probably watched in self-satisfaction as Ed walked with the smallest steps EVER to slow the time it took to get to Roy's office.

"Don't call me small!" Ed finally shouted, failing his limbs at the Colonel… one day, one day he would actually hit the man and….

Roy caught the thrashing wrist, a warm heat seeping through all the layers of clothes to Ed's skin, making the boy stare dumbly at the Colonel as he froze, until Roy tugged Ed closer, pulling Ed half on the desk half off.

It was an uncomfortable position as Ed stood on tip toes in a strain to keep himself up right and standing from the angle Roy held him, pulled across his desk their faces were only a foot apart.

"Mustang?" Ed breathed out, staring into obsidian orbs. His heart was beating so fast, and he couldn't help but lean closer as he unconsciously wet his lips.

Roy's eyes seared through Ed, almost if he was searching for something…

"Well, Fullmetal," Roy leaned in closer, their breaths mingling as Roy saw Ed's ears warm to a slight pink. '_I see.' _He thought, pulling away and picking up the phone on his desk.

"Your hint for today is 'They are allergic to certain noodles.' Tomorrow is your last day."

He slit his eyes toward Ed, who was currently backed up all the way to the couch, a bright pink blush dusted across his nose and cheeks.

"Hmm…" Roy hummed, raising a slim eyebrow at the boy. Turning his attention back to the phone, Roy began punching in a phone number he knew by heart.

As the familiar ring of the phone connecting started up, Roy returned his gaze to Ed, who was currently having a staring match at the floor, the blush still lingering on his face.

"Dismissed, Fullmetal," Roy said, smirking as Ed's head snapped up, eyes wide.

Roy took a moment to admire how slightly freckled red cheeks clashed with golden eyes as Ed's blush grew, making his eyes stand out all the more.

"Ed you're dismissed," Roy repeated, knocking Ed out of his stupor. With a nod, the boy left, closing the door just as a familiar voice came on the phone.

"Hello, Roy, how are you doing?" Sarah said, cockiness slipping easily into her voice.

"You used _it_ on him, didn't you?" Roy deadpanned voice serious. He couldn't believe that Sarah would have-

"Ohh… straight to the point huh?" she mocked. "Yes, I did that to him, but Roy he needs some idea that he likes you! I mean if he doesn't realize himself what he feels about you… how do you expect him to react tomorrow?"

Roy could agree on that part, but still. "You shouldn't have used your powers on him though."

"Sorry Roy, I just had to do it."

Roy frowned, clenching his teeth. "Don't go near him, Sarah," he threatened his voice tight.

A moment of silence stretched out then, "Fine," she said, her voice equally strained. "I'm leaving for a mission tonight anyway."

And with that, Roy heard a click indicating that she hung up, a few seconds later followed by the dial tone.

Sighing, Roy returned the phone to its cradle, groaning as he buried his face into his hands. "Fullmetal." He breathed, feeling a weight collapse on his shoulders.

* * *

Ed grinned wickedly as he sat in front of the computer screen, hands flying rapidly every which way as he used his left hand to type, his right hand on the mouse.

Entering a few more words, Ed sat back and rotated his shoulders, looking over his work.

Surprisingly easy, he had hacked into the Mess Halls lunch program (which contained all the information of what the lady's would be cooking for a month), and changed _all _the meals today at lunch to noodle entrees.

But… there was only one thing bothering him… was it possible for someone to be allergic to noodles?

Shrugging he quickly logged off the computer, and headed for the mess hall.

After all, he couldn't miss this.

* * *

"Hey, Honey, we're about to open." A gentle voice shook Ed awake, warm hands on his shoulders. Blinking as he slowly sat up, Ed rubbed his blurry eyes, trying to figure out where he was.

"You want to get your meal before everyone comes in?" the same voice said, and looking up, Ed smiled sleepily at the lunch lady.

"Oh… thanks." Ed yawned, getting up as he went over to the line, the lady going behind the counter to serve him.

"Okay, so what do you want, Hun?" she asked, grabbing a spatula and a tray from the dish washer which was placed under the counter. Looking down at his selection, Ed was pleased- if not mildly shocked- to find that all the main courses had different kinds of noodles in them.

Pointing to some kind of Xingian soup, Ed moved down the line while the one lunch lady scooped his meal into a bowl. Taking some jello from the line, he placed it on his tray, and when the lunch lady passed the soup over the top of the serving area, Ed eagerly took it as he loaded plate after plate of sides onto his tray.

Sliding down to the register, Ed yanked his pocket watch from his pants, slamming it on the table as the lady checked to make sure it was real.

"Hungry today, Mr. Fullmetal?" The women said, handing back the watch. Hearing his title, Ed flinched once again reminded why he hated eating here.

"Judging from your size," Ed began slowly, golden eyes raking her chubby form. "I'm not the only one who's hungry." Stuffing his watched back into his pocket, Ed grabbed his tray, and turning sharply on his heels, stalked over to his regular table.

For some reason, the cashier always had something against him, and not wanting to deal with her subtle picking, Ed constantly found other places to eat. It was sad to because all the other lunch lady's just loved him, and always gave him extra food whenever they could slip some in.

Sitting down, Ed watched with smug satisfaction as one of the lunch ladies's opened the double doors, officers instantly beginning to stream in.

'_Now.' _Ed thought as he took out his journal, opening it with a "fwap." _'All I have to do now… is wait.'_

* * *

Ed frowned in what could only be frustration as he crossed off another girl as she got a mixture of all the main meals, making her unsuitable for the Colonel.

There were only a few lingering people in the mess hall, two of them being Mustang's 'candidates', eating homemade meals they had brought.

Without any types of noodles.

Cursing under his breath, Ed face-planted the table, an irritated growl forcing its way out.

"Language, Fullmetal." A voice said, something smacking the top of the blond's head, a snarl ripping from Ed's mouth as he jerked up, sending a piercing gaze toward his 'attacker.'

At the sight of the man now sitting across from him, Ed frown deepened, eyes shifted from the dark haired man to the rolled up newspaper in his hand. "Bastard." Ed muttered, about to turn back to his own food and ignore Mustang until the man left, when something caught the boy's eye.

Mustang was eating a beef steak.

With no noodles.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Ed stared at the meal. _'How did he get something besides noodles?' _he wondered, looking confused at the lunch line. He was so sure

"You're cute, Fullmetal." Roy smirked, voice husky, watching as a deep blush spread across Ed's cheeks and the boy began sputtering.

"Huh- wwhat- I don't…" Ed muttered, his ears turning a delicate shade of pink as he tried to force some coherence into his voice.

Roy hummed, wondering briefly if he should let Ed hang, and leave him blushing oh- so adorably, or take him out of his misery.

Deciding to spare Ed, Roy nodded toward the lunch line, where the lunch lady's were currently sanitizing the lunch equipment. "You changed the whole menu, Fullmetal. Not only did you do it such a short time, it worked."

Ed gapped. "You mean-"

Roy smirked, nodding. "The person I like is someone in this room."

Ed turned in his chair, spotting two girls, his mind instantly gathering all information he had on them in his head.

Naomi Caterway and Sebil Myers…

One of those girls were the one that the Colonel liked, and he had to figure out which one fast, because tomorrow was the last day of the bet, and he was determined to win.

"Whatever, Mustang. So how did you get that?" Ed asked, referring to Roy's food, which definitely didn't have any noodles in it.

Chuckling, Roy leveled Ed with a searing gaze, making Ed's eyes widen in surprise… he just knew the next thing Roy said would see through him, breaking down his glass walls with a simple flick from the man's long fingers.

"I know everything."

Ed face hit the table, a groan escaping pink lips. That _so _did not answer his question.

"Fine." Ed said, standing up, fed up with this bi-polar Roy. "Don't tell me. But I'm leaving!"

With that, Ed stalked out of the cafeteria, not noticing the smirk quickly growing on Roy's face as he watched Ed's lithe form exit the mess hall.

"Well…" Roy murmured. Chewing thoughtfully. "I guess you never knew how predictable you were, Fullmetal." The words slipped easily off his tongue as he got up, the weight tugging hard on his shoulders as a reminder.

Tomorrow was the last day of the bet, and only time could tell what would happen.

* * *

Ed kicked his feet up and down as he laid on his stomach, head buried in his arms.

Tomorrow was going to be the last day of the bet- the day that he figured out who the Colonel liked.

A sharp pang went through his heart, and Ed let out an involuntary gasp and lifted his head as tears welled up in his eyes, his whole body feeling like it was stuffed with lead.

No… he couldn't cry… not over that Bastard. Why was his body reacting this way? It's-

Biting his lip, Ed returned his head back to its cradle, trying desperately to will his tears way.

"I…" Ed chocked out, voice strained. "I don't want to do this anymore."


	6. Day 6

Ed's heart was pounding as he walked down the hall towards Roy Mustangs office, his feet dragging. The truth was… he didn't want to find out who Roy Mustang liked. He had no clue _why, _he just didn't.

Soon, he found himself in front of the Colonel's door, staring in a trance at the gold plate that read the man's title and name.

Swallowing thickly, Ed slowly reached out his automail hand and grasped the doorknob, hearing the familiar 'clink' as metal met metal.

He froze, paused in mid-action.

Whatever happened in there… was final. So-

"Fullmetal." Roy's voice filtered through the door, making Ed jump away as if he'd been burned. How did he know?

As if the man had read the blonds mind, Roy spoke again, confirming Ed's thoughts. "I heard your uneven steps. Now stop loitering and come on in."

Sighing, Ed flung open the door, not even wincing as it slammed against the wall and leaving a noticeable dent. Stalking in, Ed flopped on the couch, muttering that he was just taking his time.

Roy smirked, happy that he riled Ed up so early. " Well, Fullmetal. Have you figured out who it is yet?"

"Shut up, Bastard." Ed muttered, taking his left shoe off and wiggling his automail toes. "I still have one more clue left." Getting up, Ed walked over to Roy's desk, shoe in hand, and began rummaging through all the man's stuff, finally snatching a few pens from the container.

Disassembling them so just the rubber and metal parts remained, Ed tossed his shoe on the desk, clapping his hands then placing his fingertips against the sole.

Instantly, a crackle of blue light circled around Ed, and wave after wave, a pulse of air flung Edward's face frame back, his brain thumping back and forth against his back.

Then, with a since of finality, the light dies away, leaving Ed's boot bottom slightly thicker than the other foot's.

Slipping it on, Ed tapped the toe of the boot on the floor, pushing his foot deeper into the shoe.

Walking back and forth in front of Roy's desk, Ed was happy to find he didn't have to shift his weight back and forth to keep his balance on his slightly shorter automail leg. Looking over at Roy, he came to a stop, golden eyes searching. "Better?" he asked.

Roy nodded, smirking. "Wouldn't even know it was you."

At that, Edward quickly turned his face away, cheeks flushed. "Whatever, Bastard."

"So…" Roy said, leaning back in his chair. "Are you ready for the final clue?"

Ed froze, his whole body going rigid. This was what he had been worried about the whole time… and now that moment was here. "Fine…" Ed muttered, forcing the words out. "I'll win anyways."

"Okay, Fullmetal… since you're so confident, your hint is 'they're blond.'" Roy said and leaned back in his chair, a smirk adorned on his face.

Surely Ed would figure it out…right?

But looking up, Roy silently groaned as he saw Ed flipping rapidly through his leather-bound journal, golden eyes fixed intently on the creamy pages.

The only two girls in the cafeteria with them weren't blond, in fact, one of them seemed to have blue- tinged hair…unless-

Ed's eyes widened, and he looked up slowly to make eye contact with Roy, who was staring intently at him.

'_So now you know, Fullmetal._' Roy thought, eyes slitting downward. '_What are you going to do with that-'_

"YOU LIKE THE LUNCH LADY?" Ed shouted, pointing a gloved finger at Roy, mouth hanging open in shock.

At this, Roy stood up in agitation and quickly strided over to Ed, grabbing the blond's wrist in a firm grasp, holding him captive.

"No, Fullmetal." Roy softly chided, shaking his head. "No." and with that, Roy closed the distance between them, pressing his lips gently to the boy's own shocked ones.

Wrapping one arm around Ed's waist, Roy tugged him closer, smirking into the kiss as Ed's hands came up to fist into Roy's military coat.

Abruptly, Ed shoved Roy away, panting harshly.

"You Bastard." Ed hissed, golden eyes narrowed into a glare. "You made me go all through this bet- giving me misleading clues- just to say it was _me _all along!" Ed stepped closer, so they were only inches between them.

"You're messed up, Mustang." And with that, Ed yanked Roy down by his collar, pressing their lips together angrily, until Roy took control, deepening the kiss as they tried to remove all distance between them, wrapping their arms around the other, kissing each other breathless.

Finally breaking apart, Ed put some distance between him and Roy, face flushed. He and Roy just- he just…

"I have to go." Ed muttered, heading quickly to the door but was stopped as Roy caught his wrist in a firm hold.

"I don't think so, Fullmetal." Roy said, smirking as he pressed himself into the blond's backside. "I won the bet so I get to have you for the whole day."

"Wha- NO!" Edward shouted, turning around so he faced Roy, pulling his wrist out of the man's grasp. "You tricked me! That bet was rigged from-"

Roy cut Ed off with a kiss, distracting Ed into a bliss so all forms of defiance were gone. "You know, Edward." Roy spoke huskily, smiling when he saw the blond shiver when the elder said his name. "I never got to see you in your disguise."

* * *

"I. Hate. You." Ed gritted out in annoyance, hours later as he say on Roy's lap. Seething in annoyance as Roy gloated at his victory. Roy had- somewhat- forced Ed into his disguise and proceeded to molest the smaller.

Smirking as Edward's agitation, Roy hummed, gently pulling Ed's neck to the side and brushing stray hairs away from the area, then clamping down on the tan neck, smirking as he heard Ed let out a tiny moan.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." Roy chanted, trailing kisses down what little neck the red shirt showed.

Sitting up so he could catch Ed's jaw with his long, pale fingers, Roy turned Ed's face and closed the distance between them so there lips were just inches apart. Smirking, Roy whispered against Ed's lips.

"If you weren't so ignorant, you may have actually won this bet… or at least figured it out sooner." Roy gave Ed a true smile. "But I like you like that…"

Ignorance and all.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
